A Battle Of Will
by TortallanForeverAtHeart
Summary: Arie of Trebond is just living her life. But what happens when she is thrown in the center of a battle where either side would gain from having her? A battle not only of power but also of will. A battle for all of Tortall. What if she falls for the enemy?
1. Life Changing News

**Chapter 1**

In a tower room overlooking jagged mountains, a young girl, nearly seventeen years of age, sat sorting through a multitude of differently shaped bottles and jars. The late autumn sunshine shone down on her long, glossy black hair. A frown creased her pretty face as she puzzled over a particular jar, filled with some type of ground herb. "Now why didn't I label these when I gathered them?" she muttered to herself. She knew why, of course, she was always too tired after one of her herb collecting expeditions to label anything, so she had to put herself through this once a month.

A knock on the door startled Lady Arieleani of Trebond to her senses. "Come in", she called. A maid opened the door, looking anxious.

"Lady Arieleani, have I interrupted you?"

Arialeani sighed. "Marni, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Arie? Arie, unlike most nobles, hated being addressed so formally by her servants.

Apparently, the young maid still felt uncomfortable with this, however, because she stammered on. "Sorry to bother you miss, but its…well…it's just…"

"Spit it out Marni!" Lady Arie, for all her kindness, was not very patient.

"Well, Lady, it's my cat, she's injured.

Arie knew all the castle animals well. "Oh, you mean the pretty calico? What happened?"

Marni relaxed now that Arie would help her cat. "Well, I think she was injured by an owl, she's got deep talon slashes on her side." Without replying Arie flew into action, pulling jars of healing herbs down from the shelves that lined the walls. With the ease of practice, she mixed them together in to a thick poultice. Under her breath, she muttered a few words, taught to her by her old school master, that would call her gift, and help the wound heal quickly. She could have healed the cat instantly, but she preferred to use the somewhat more natural methods first. She scooped the mixture into a jar and handed it to Marni.

"Thank you!" Marni cried, "You…" They were interrupted by yet another knock on the workroom door. Arie got up to answer it. A burly man, his hair almost completely gray with age stood in the doorway. Arie recognized him instantly, this was Herof, who had served the family since before she was born, and was a good friend to her. Herof wasted no time. "Arie, your mother wants to see you now, its urgent."

Arie followed Herof down the castle corridors, not thinking about the familiar twists and turns. Her mind was churning with thoughts. Why did her mother want to see her? Herof's voice had sounded solemn, almost ominous. Had somebody died? No, she was not going to let her self think of that. But it was too late. The thought of death had wedged it self into her mind. Her mind drifted back to that horrible day, ten years ago. She was only seven years old at the time. She had been playing with one of the castle cats when her mother had come out into the courtyard where she had been sitting on the grass. She had never seen her mother cry like that before. Arie remembered frantically asking her mother what was wrong. "Arie, oh Arie, it's…. Your father…. he's….dead!" At that both Arie and her mother had begun to sob uncontrollably. Gareth, the lord of Trebond, her father, was dead. He had gone out into the mountains to kill a creature that was ravaging the village. The animal had been to strong for him, and had mauled him to death. Arie had cried for days after that, worrying everyone around her, because, even at that age, Arie almost never cried. It was little comfort to his family that Gareth had gravely wounded the animal and it had died of its injury's some time later, but they knew that Gareth would have wanted to die fighting. He had been that kind of man, never one to sit at home and let others do the work. After he died, Aries mother had taken over managing Trebond. It was a lot of work, because Trebond had some of the best mines in the kingdom, so Valerie was always busy.

Arie was glad when they reached the door to her mother's study. It took her mind off her father's death. She once again began to wonder why her mother wanted to speak to her. She did not have much time to ponder this however because, at that moment her mother, Lady Valerie of Trebond opened the door. Simply the look on her mother's face told Arie a great deal. Valerie almost always had a smile on her beautiful, if lined, face. Today, though, her face was solemn and sad. When she saw Arie standing behind Herof, her green eyes, began to fill up with tears. Her daughter knew that she was trying, so as not to worry her, not to cry.

"Sit down" Valerie said, in a very choked voice. Aries mind once again filled with worries.

"There's…something… I need to tell you."

"What is it, Mother, what is it?" Arie said, sounding just as worried as her mother.

Valerie took a deep breath. "You need to leave here, now." Arie almost lost her composure and cried when she heard those words. Leave Snowshine? Her home, where she belonged? She had lived there since she was born. It was where she had said her first word, taken her first step. Where she had first discovered that she had magical powers? No. She couldn't. She just couldn't. "Why?" She asked, trying to keep herself from crying, screaming, throwing things, anything to avoid facing the fact that she might have to leave Snowshine. "Well, it's a long story." said Valerie, sounding much calmer now that she knew Arie wasn't going to explode. "There is much I haven't told you, although maybe I should have."

"Spit it out Mother!' Arie blurted out. She may have been able to hide her emotions, but she had never been the most patient of girls.

"Well then, you can't interrupt me" Said Valerie. She was all too used to her daughter interrupting her, but usually it didn't bother her. She knew that it was just in Aries' character to be curious and inquisitive. However, she knew that in this particular conversation at least, they would not get anywhere if Arie kept interrupting to ask questions. By the same character trait, Valerie expected her daughter to argue with the order to keep quiet, but Arie just gulped and nodded for her mother to continue.

Valerie told of how the King, who all the nobles thought of as a kind and just ruler, was in danger. Apparently, the peasants and even some of the less wealthy merchants and traders, thought less, much less, of the king. They were of the opinion that the king was cruel, un-just, and oblivious of their suffering." At this, Arie, who, like all nobles, had been raised to hold the king in extremely high respect, gasped at the indication that anyone might think that the King, the ruler of their kingdom, was anything less then all mighty. At a stern glance from her mother however, she remembered her promise not to interrupt, and fell quiet. Her mother went on to explain that there were murmurs of rebellion among the lower classes of society. She also said that there had been a rumor going around that at the heart of the uprising was the last remaining member of the previous ruling family. Recently these rumors had gotten to a point that the king felt that he, and his heirs, were in danger. Arie, unable to contain herself, asked, "So, what does that have to do with me?"

Valerie took a deep breath. "This is the part I should have told you long ago." "How do I say this?" Valerie was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she looked up. "Who is the king's heir?"

Arie sighed, thinking her mother was giving her yet another test. Of course, this was an easy one. Any well brought up young noble woman like herself could recite all the family trees of the noble houses, back ten generations to the present. This should have been simple for her, so Arie was shocked when she didn't know at once. Let's see, she thought, thinking it out in her mind. The king's first wife had died, childless, four years ago, and the king had never remarried. But, that was impossible. The King HAD to have an heir. But, that was the only possible explanation. Arie was mentally yelling at herself. How could she have not noticed before? She thought back to the lessons on the royal lineage. Now that she thought about it, her tutor, Leah, had never really made her recite that line, not nearly as much as she had gone over all the other families. She had just assumed that her teacher knew that she obviously knew the royal line and didn't need to practice it. But had this been why? Had someone no wanted her to know that the king had no heir? There was no other way she could have found out. She had never been to court, and she didn't social much with others of her age and class. All her friends were commoners and didn't care for noble's gossip.

Valerie looked at Arie's troubled expression. "You don't know, do you?"

"But….But…That's, not possible!" Stammered Arie.

"How can I not know?"

"Because we kept it secret"

"But why would you do that?" Arie wondered why her mother would keep such a crucial piece of information from her.

"To protect you." Valerie said in a hard voice. "It was the best thing for you that you did not know until you absolutely had to.

"Know what?" Asked Arie. She was all a tangle inside. She was afraid to find out, she was worried because her mother was worried, but above all, she wanted to know.

"You are the Kings heir."


	2. A Million Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, nor its original characters. **

**Ok everyone who's is doing me the great honor of reading my story. If you are reading this, I ask that you PLEASE review, even if you don't like the story. I cant improve without criticism. Thank you to beeandthe3 for being my one and only reviewer, I would not have continued without you, I thought no one was enjoying my story. So, without further ado,**

**Chapter 2: A Thousand Pieces**

Just like that, with those five short words, Arie's life changed forever. "But…How?" Arie asked, actually feeling surprisingly calm for someone who had just been told she was the heir to the throne. "You always taught me that we were distant relatives of the king."

"Again, that was to protect you." "The Trebond family are actually the closest living relatives to the king." "Normally, your Father would be heir, but since he is…no longer with us, and I am not a blood relative, you are heir to the throne"

Arie sat back into her seat. It was finally getting through to her, and suddenly, she did not feel so calm. She was the heir to the throne. When the king died, and he was getting rather old, she would be ruler of Tortall.

"I'm sorry you had to find out so suddenly," her mother said quietly, "but yesterday, we received news that the rebels have launched a number of attacks on the palace. Of course, the castle guards put a stop to that fairly quickly, as the rebellious party is still small, but there numbers are growing. You need to get out of here, and quickly." When Arie started to protest, she continued.

"But won't they come after me here?" Arie asked. She could not leave Snowshine if there was the possibility of a Rebel attack.

"Yes, but we can hold them off." Trebond, being a mountain fief, was Tortall's main defense against Scanran raiders. For this reason, all of the residents were well trained in battle tactics. They could overpower even large parties of bandits if need be. But, if they were faced with extremely large number of enemies, they could all retreat within the castle walls. Due to a series secret tunnels and underground streams, they could survive a siege of even a year or more.

Arie knew all this well, yet she still worried for her mother. She had already lost her father; she could not lose her mother too. Valerie had to come with her.

As if reading her mind, Valerie spoke. "I must stay here and lead the people." Seeing that her daughter was about to argue, she continued. "Your father died for this fief, Arieleani! I am not about to leave it, or its people in a time of need!"

Arie lowered her head; she knew there was no point in arguing with her mother. Besides, deep down, she knew she was right. Still, she argued with herself. How could she leave Trebond? It was where she lived, where she had grown up. It was her home! But Valerie was right. There was no way she could stay here. That would be selfish. Staying in Trebond, no matter how much she wanted to, would be greedy. She was only thinking of herself. If she stayed, she would put everything she loved, and cared about, in danger. With that, Arie made up her mind. She must leave.

Resigned Arie looked up at her mother, holding back tears that she must not let come, for everyone's sake.

"When do I leave?" She asked. Her voice came out cold, like a dam holding back a flood of emotion.

"You must leave now, and no one must know that you are gone." Valerie's face was over flowing with sadness. It hurt Arie to see the pain in her mother's eyes, but still, she showed no emotion. She would not let herself.

Just then Valerie spoke again, composing herself. "Herof will come with you."

Arie nodded, relieved, she had been trying not to think of traveling alone, and she was glad Herof would be the one to accompany her. For all he gruffness, he was kind, and he cared about her, and her family. After her father had died, Herof had taken care of her when her mother was to busy managing the fief. He was the one, along with her commoner friends, who had taught her to protect herself. He would be a good traveling companion, she realized.

Once again, Arie's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice. "You must go into hiding, somewhere where no one will find you, somewhere where no one would suspect to find you."

Hearing this, Arie wondered what her Valerie had planned for her. Surely, she didn't want her to go into hiding, away from civilization!

As if reading her mind, Valerie smiled sadly. "No, my daughter, I do not want to turn you into a hermit." "I want you to go to Corus, and act as a commoner."

Arie was shocked. Why would she go to the capital? Wouldn't that just put her right in the heart of the struggle for power?

Fighting to put her thoughts into words, she stammered, "But…but….wont that just put me in even more danger?"

"Who would think to look for you right in the heart of the struggle?" The expression on Valerie's face was almost a smirk, as if she really thought about this plan and was quite proud of it.

"What's the threat in the city? Arie was still trying to find some problem, some deadly flaw in her mother's plan, anything that would allow her to stay at Trebond.

"Very little, the rebels are doing there best to keep the uprising clean. They don't want civil war; they only want the king dead." These words were like sharp scissors, snipping through Arie's last thread of hope with ease.

The Resignation must have been clear on her face, because Valerie stood up slowly, as if these last ten minutes had aged her fifty years.

"Herof is readying your horses and provisions now. Meet him down at the stables in one hour.

Arie flung herself onto the bed, great sobs racking through her body. Why her? Why did she have to leave everything she knew and loved, just because some ignorant, arrogant, _commoner_ thought _he_ was the rightful king!

No low-born, rotten, pig headed little dung beetle could possibly be more deserving of the throne than the

Noble, wise, fair and just King Liam!

Lucky for Arie, her usual, logical mind chose that particular moment to return from its brief absence. Why was she suddenly thinking of common born people like they were a lesser life form? Almost all of her friends were commoners, and she usually thought they were _less _pig headed and arrogant than most nobles. Why the sudden change of heart?

Arie knew why…She was having her own private pity party, not giving a damn about all the other people that this rebellion might affect. Besides, who was she to be moping around when this was her only to time to pack, as well as say goodbye to all her friends.

Slowly, she sat up and looked around the room. What to pack? How was she to choose what pieces of her life she should take with her? It was like asking her to choose whether she'd rather be deaf or blind? What would she leave behind for a long time, perhaps forever?

Deciding that the easiest thing to do would be to pack as light as possible, so that she would not have to decide what to pack in the extra space, Arie grabbed the smallest of her saddle bags off its hook on the wall. She laid it on the bed, then stepped back to consider. She would need plenty of practical traveling and riding clothes. She had plenty of those, thank the goddess.

Opening the large wardrobe set against the wall, pulled out several pairs of soft leather breaches and light cotton tunics. Next came a thick, dark traveling coat, designed to be worn while riding. That would suffice for the trip. Since she didn't know how long she would be in Corus, she packed her warm winter boots, as well as a thick winter coat, and some gloves.

Looking at the other side of her wardrobe, the part that was filled with several beautiful dresses, she sighed. Of course, there would be no need for such frivolities in her new life, but she did wish she could keep just a few. As much as she hated the formality and discomfort that came with the gowns, she _did _liketo feel pretty once in a while.

She stroked one of the dresses with a trembling hand. It was a deep violet colour, with a full skirt and beautiful silver embroidery on the bodice. It had belonged to her great-grandmother, a long time ago. That dress was one of her most beloved possession, and she hated to give it up.

But what if she didn't have to leave it behind? Surely, someday, she would need it. She was the heir to the throne wasn't she? There had to be some formal event that she would have to attend, eventually, after this horrid rebellion was sorted out.

Her mind made up, Arie lovingly laid the gown in her bag, underneath all the rough traveling clothes. On whim, she also threw in the matching shoes, gloves, and jewelry. Just in case.

Opening a small jewelry box she took out a gold chain with a glowing coal on the end. It had belonged to her great-grandmother, the Lioness. Alanna the Lioness had been her grand-pa Alan's mother, and her father's grandmother. Thinking of her ancestors, she sighed. Sometimes she wished she had inherited the Trebond family's fiery red hair, but she took after her mother, slim, dark haired and fair skinned. The only thing that marked her as a descendant of the great Lady night were her bright Violet eyes, standing out from under her long, black hair. Glancing back at the jewelry box, Arie threw in her anti-pregnancy charm as well. She had never had any need for it, but you never knew what to expect in the capital.

Arie's bag was almost full now, but there was one thing she had to back. Reaching up to a high shelf in the corner of the room, she took down a beautiful mahogany horse. Her father had carved this for her not long before he had died. Sometimes when she felt like her longing for her father was going to rip a hole in her chest, she would take the horse and clutch it to her. If she breathed it in, it was almost as if she could smell her father, like he was right there beside her. She did so now, trying to let the familiar scent overcome her sorrow at having to leave Trebond. With shaking hands, she wrapped the horse in an old cloth, and tucked it into the bag.

Glancing at the sun, she saw she still had half an hour left. Thirty minutes to say goodbye to all she had ever known. And with that she realized the full extent of what was happening. She was leaving Trebond. And with that realization, her heart shattered into a million pieces.


	3. Goodbyes

**Hi again everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been scary busy. Updates should be quicker from now on! Thanks to the few who reviewed, and please do so again. I would really like to receive more than 2 reviews for this chapter. One question: Is there a way to tell how many reads a story has received? I'd really like to know. Oh, and as for those who were inquiring about when the romance will begin, I'm afraid it will be slow to start, as I don't want to rush things, but I promise not to keep you waiting to long. Well, here you go, here's chapter 3: Goodbyes. **

_And though we may not meet again, _

_in this lifetime,_

_let me say before we part,_

_so much of me,_

_is made of what I learned from you,_

_you'll be with me,_

_like a handprint on my heart!_

**Wicked The Musical**

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbyes**

Arie's feet made a dull clunking sound as she slowly descended the stairs down to the main castle. The sound captured the horrible feelings that were thrashing around inside her. It was like a horrible weight was pressing on her chest. She felt as if it would crush her in a second if she let her guard down.

A myriad of colors danced on the stone floor of the corridor at the bottom of the stairs. Arie stared at the beautiful display for a moment before looking up to its source, and exquisite stain glass window that was breaking the autumn sunshine into the rainbow that was currently playing across the stones. These were the things she was going to miss, little things that made her day that much better.

Arie shook her head, annoyed with herself. She could not let herself get emotional about such things, not if she wanted to leave with her dignity intact.

Where should she start, she didn't have enough time to say goodbye every person, animal, and tree on the fief! Looking around, she decided she might as well start with her servants, as their quarters were just down the hall.

Arie knocked softly on the plain wooden door. There was a murmuring of voices from inside, then the door opened with a soft creak. Marni's head peered through the crack In the door, wondering who could be knocking when they could just ring for help. "Ello' m'lady! Can I help you?"

"I've come to say goodbye." Arie mumbled in a dead voice.

Marni look shocked, "What! Where are you going?" She spluttered.

Her cry must have been heard inside, because several more servants appeared behind Marni.

"May I come in?" Asked Arie tentatively.

(--------)

Marni opened the door the rest of the way and pulled Arie inside. She could see the tears glistening, unshed, in the Lady's eyes. Her earlier shyness forgotten, she pulled Arie into a tight hug.

Several moments later, she led Arie to sit on one of the many beds lining the walls of the dorm. Her arm still around the shaking girl, she motioned for another of the servants to bring a cup of tea.

Marni racked her mind for what could be upsetting the lady so badly, she had never seen Arie this close to tears. Try as she might, she could not figure out what had her so upset.

M'lady, what's wrong?

(----'----)

Could she tell? Her mother had said to keep quiet about this, but wouldn't everyone in Trebond find out very, very, soon. The second someone looked, and didn't find her in any of her usual haunts, they would begin to ask questions. Then her mother would have to explain, or risk un-necessary worry and strife among all at Trebond. They were very loyal to their nobles, their land, and each other.

Arie stared, unseeing at the flickering shadow of Keela, who was making tea in the small kitchen across the room.

I….I can't say. And with that she stood up, hugging Marni tightly for a moment, waved to everyone else present, and walked out of the room, her chin high. She felt bad for not saying a more thorough goodbye, but she knew that if she stayed longer, she would cry. And she couldn't do that.

Next, she said farewell to the cooks, the castle animals, the soldiers in their barracks, and her friends in the town.

The last was the most heart wrenching. She _did_ cry as she said farewell to her best friend since age five, Bella. Bella had always been there for her. When her father had died and she had wanted to do nothing but sit in her room and cry, Bella had been to one to drag her out and make her forget her troubles. No one else dared to approach her.

As always, Bella made her laugh making the whole affair seem less ominous. Because of that, Arie was actually able to make her feet carry her to the stables.

Little did she know, after she left, Bella, cheerful, optimistic Bella, sat down and cried.

Herof was waiting for her when she reached the stables, saddle bags packed and piled around him.

"Lets get this onto the horses, then yer mother wants to say good bye to ye." He grunted, gesturing to the packs and bags surrounding him.

Numbly, Arie nodded, walking over to her mare, Starspice, and stroking her nose." She really was a beautiful animal, with a gleaming chestnut coat and a shining black mane. The mare walked with an elegance uncommon among even the finest horses. Now that she thought about it, Arie was glad that it was Starspice accompanying her and not some unknown horse. The thought gave her comfort.

They were almost done loading the horses when Valerie walked into the warm stable. Again, Arie saw tears glistening in her mother's eyes as she leaned against a stall.

Valerie was standing straight and tense, like a board. "I'm sorry it has to be this way…"

Arie looked down; she didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Valerie's stiff from crumpled. Her shoulders slouched and her head drooped, her hair, which had come loose from its pins, fell in a dark curtain across her face. It took a minute for Arie to realize that her mother was crying. The sight shattered her determination not show any emotion and she burst into tears. Before she knew it, she was in her mother's arms, and they were sobbing into each others shoulders. Herof quietly led the horses into the stable yard so as to give the nobles some privacy.

A few moments later, Arie felt her mothers hand on her chin. Valerie titled Arie's head up so she could look her in the eyes.

"The path ahead of you is not easy my daughter. There will be many times when you feel like curling up in a ball and never moving again." Valerie's gaze was piercing. "You must not." The words were final and definitive, not to be disobeyed. "The fate of Tortall rests on your shoulders, Arieleani! You are young, far too young for the task that has fallen upon you, but that cannot be helped. You must be strong. Even though you will be living as someone you are not, you must not forget who you are, where you come from, and what you believe in, or the gods will punish you for living a lie. Be careful who you trust, but do not push away those who wish to help you. Above all, be careful, dearest." Valerie's eyes were beginning to fill with tears once again, but she kept her head high. "I have faith that this is not goodbye forever, darling, but if fate tears us apart, know that I love you, and that I am sending you away only because I want the best for you." Now water was streaming down her face in silent tears. "Goodbye, my daughter, I love you."

"And I you, mother." Arie whispered, her voice shaking. _I have to get out now, or I'll never be able to leave._ She thought. So, with that, she walked out of the stables, into the sunny courtyard.

Herof, seeing the expression on her face, mounted his horse without a word, and rode through the gate. Mounting Starspice, she followed. Only when she was through the gates did she look back to see her mother standing in the stable door. Violet eyes met brown, and in that gaze was contained a question. Mother and daughter alike wondered if they would ever meet again.


	4. Attack

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the extremely long (6 MONTHS) wait. I felt like I didn't know where the story was going. Finally, I found the time to sit down and map out the plot, plus, its summer holidays. So, the updates will come much, much quicker now. I'm aiming for one chapter per week. Unless I go away, then I will try to post two before I leave. Sorry it's so short; I had to end it where I did. (You'll see) I will post another one either tomorrow or maybe even later tonight. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, nor its original characters. **

The dark shapes of the mountains loomed up before them as they raced farther and farther away from the setting sun. To an observer, it would have looked as if the hooded girl and her companions were headed to the mountains, or perhaps across them to Scanra. As it was, Arie's stomach was clenched tightly, and her hands were shaking as she gripped her horse's reins, remembering the stories of her childhood. "The mountains be dark places," she remembered Herof saying. "There be bandits, who wouldn't think twice of snatching a wee thing like you."

A snapping sound lurched her back to the present, her eyes darting from shadow to shadow, trying to penetrate the darkness that blinded her like a veil. A knot unclenched in her stomach as she realized it was just her horse stepping on a twig. All the same, she continued to cast furtive glances behind her as they rode on. Herof showed no signs of worry, but his rigid posture to another story.

Suddenly, the scarce moonlight glinted on metal.

Then it started.

"Bandits!" Cried Herof as he drew his sword. Following his lead, Arie drew a knife from her belt. Although the sounds of metal meeting metal clanged beside her, she was focused keenly on the fight. A quick glance around made her grimace, they were outnumbered, and by a lot. But she couldn't think like that. Not if she wanted to survive. A deep breath later a single opponent became sharp and clear. Arie looked down at the knife in her hand, and for a moment, saw it piercing flesh.

No. She wouldn't kill, not unless she had too. Arie look around once again. She guessed that she had less than five seconds before the first opponent reached her. Painfully, agonizingly slowly, she made the decision. She must use her magic.

From deep within in her, she drew out the power. Her brow creased as she molded it, brought it under her will, and threw it out over her attackers. Instantly, all but three fell to the ground. Arie knew without looking that they were unconscious, and unable to move, but alive.

A cry reached her ears through the haze that was the rest of the world, and she whipped a round. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she turned to see Herof go down, bringing his opponent.

With a cry of fury, Arie sped toward the remaining two bandits. She didn't care about hurting them now, as her knife whipped and slashed. She caught one in the arm and he fell with a grunt. Looking down at the knife in his arm, hope rushed through her, then terror hit her like a brick wall. She no longer had a weapon.

A shudder rippled down her spine as the last man spoke.

"Don't worry girlie, I'm not going to hurt you. Yet."

Using a length of rope, he proceeded to tie her to a tree using her cloak. Arie's heart was pounding. She had heard of men doing this. Playing with their food before they ate it. Despite her constant struggling the man's slimy hand was soon beginning to unbutton her shirt, and his other one was already in his pants. She didn't want to feel this. She couldn't just sit there while he…No. Making a decision, she smacked the back of her head, as hard as she could, against the tree.

Everything went black.

(--------)

Her head was on fire. Every nerve in her body screamed to fight, or to run. But from what? With an immense effort she wrenched open her eyes. Arie caught the briefest glimpse of the clear, bright blue sky before it was obscured, by the most handsome face she had ever seen.


	5. Trust

**Hello everyone, **

**I know I promised a quick update, but house guests and an unexpected camping trip got in the way of that. I'm headed off again tomorrow, so expect the next chapter in about two weeks. I hope you like this one. Its the longest yet. Please review, I need some more constructive criticism! Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. So, heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall nor it's original characters.  
**

For a moment, the striking blue eyes seemed to draw her in so tightly that they took away Arie's ability to look away, to think, and even to breathe.

Then it all came back to her.

With strength that she did not know she possessed at that moment, she lashed out at the man standing over her. Perhaps simply do to the element of surprise; she managed to knock him over.

Leaping nimbly to her feet, she placed a foot on his broad chest, only to find, to her utter bewilderment, that it was heaving with laughter.

_Sick pervert, _she thought. Then, Arie's cheeks began to flush crimson as she realized that this man had neither the rough face, nor the slimy, demeaning manor of her attacker. Avoiding his eyes, she removed her foot, and the new man sprang to his feet, nearly knocking his head on the lowest tree branch as his did so. As he moved closer, she saw that had a good six inches height on her, and she was tall for a girl.

Drawing herself up once again, Arie spoke. "And who are you?" She demanded hotly, trying to cover her own lack of composure.

His face held no expression. "Roan Conting"

Once again, Arie was disconcerted. His voice seemed to flow over her like butter. Regaining her dignity once more, she continued. "Well, Roan Conting I'll thank you to leave.  
You scared me nearly to death."

"Dead is exactly what you would be if I hadn't put that disgusting bastard in his proper place." Yet again, his eyes made Arie melt as they bore into her own.

The fire bled from Arie's eyes as she remembered what that man had almost done to her. Abruptly, she slapped her had across her chest. He had undone her buttons.

Understanding, Roan spoke. "I did them up for you, and I didn't peek"

Arie studied him. His lips held no trace of the sly grin that most men would have worn upon having found an unconscious woman with her shirt wide open. Some of her dislike toward his blunt manor evaporated.

"We must tend to your friend soon." He said, nodding towards Herof. Arie felt a pang of guilt for being distracted by Roan, and ran over to her old friend. Roan handed her a bandage from his saddlebags, and neither of them spoke as she bandaged the deep would in Herof's upper arm, then laid her hand upon the bandage, feeling the magic knit together flesh and muscle. Then, with a final touch to his forehead, she eased him into a deep slumber.

Standing, she turned, wiping her hands on her tunic as she did so. Roan was studying her again. She glared back at him, her violet eyes burning with the same determined intensity as his blue ones.

Finally, he spoke. "You have the gift then." It was not a question, but a statement.

She clenched her fists. How did he read her so easily? "I'm going to get wood for a fire. Stay with Herof." And with that she stomped off the path, heading for the woods. Arie's jaw clenched as she realized that Roan was following her.

Whipping around, the words spewed from her lips, unchecked and untamed.

"I don't know why you think you're so wise, but someone needs to stay with Herof. Also, we need a fire or we'll freeze. I don't know if your arithmetic is as bad as your attitude, but that means that you need to stay with Herof, and I need to go gather some wood for a fire."

There was not a glint of anger in Roan's blue eyes as he surveyed her.

"You have the temper of your great-grandmother, Arieleani of Trebond."

Arie's mouth was dry and her tongue disobedient as she tried to speak. "H…how do you know who I am?"

"Everyone in Tortall knows who you are Arieleani. You are the heir to King Liam. Everyone in Tortall is on the lookout for you."

Arie felt the colour drain from her face.

With an air of finality, Roan spoke again. "And that, Arieleani of Trebond, is why I cannot allow you to go wandering off into the forest alone."

Anger boiled up from deep within her. She would not let him win. "And what do you propose we do about Herof?"

He nodded toward her neck. "Use your trinket."

Clutching the ember stone, she saw a dome of sapphire blue fire rise flare up around Herof and the horses.

The heat of her anger added itself to the comforting warmth of the ember stone, and she drew herself up a little straighter. She was no weak court lady. "Still, I can take care of myself." Arie tried to infuse her voice with as much confidence and dignity as possible.

Roan studied her again in that disconcerting way that she had come to dislike. It felt as if something gentle, but persistent was trying to break into her head and read her thoughts.

"I have no doubt that your skills in combat are more than adequate, Arieleani." Said Roan, obviously amused at her temper. "You are like the Lioness in that respect as well."

"Against one, I have no fear for you, but against an ambush of many, not even the most skilled and highly trained warrior would survive without someone watching their back."

Arie sighed. "Fine." She said, stomping off into the forest.

Despite her careful indifference, she could _feel _Roan following behind her; silent in the darkness under the trees, where even the starlight was not visible.

What was this power he had over her? She hardly knew him, and yet…

Unexplained rage boiled up in her, churning in her stomach before spewing out of her throat. Arie whirled around to face Roan. It was like her temper was giving the actions rather than her brain. The force raging inside her had to go _somewhere, _even if it was possibly undeserving.

"How am I to know that I can trust you?" Arie's words lashed out at the stunned looking Roan like a whip. That was the first time she had seen his face look so…vulnerable. Maybe his eerily calm manor was just a mask, but why the disguise? All the same, she felt herself warming to him, the hot creep of regret seeping into her.

"I...I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

Roan cut her off. "It's all right. You need to understand."

His voice caught her off guard. Once again it clouded her brain.

"Understand what?" Asked Arie, trying to overcome the effect that Roan was beginning to have on her.

"You need to be able to trust me, or you will be in even more danger than you would be alone. The road to Corus is dangerous in these times."

"Wait," said Arie, interrupting him. "How did you know that we're going to Corus?"

It wasn't possible. He couldn't know. That was the reason for their round about route.

Roan grinned.

That, to Arie, was unexpected. His smile was even more enchanting than his voice.

"Where better to hide than in the heart of the enemy." He said. "Whatever opinion you may have of me, I'm no fool."

Shaken, Arie looked away, searching the underbrush for suitable deadwood for a fire. She felt cool fingers on her chin, tilting her face upwards.

"I never answered your first question." Said Roan, his face now composed.

Arie's breathing was shaky as she answered. "Then tell me."

"Use your gift. I will not stop you."

Arie knew what he meant for her to do, although she had never tried it before. He wanted her to search his gift with her own. Search his _soul._

"Are you sure?" Her words came out haltingly, no doubt due to her inability to breathe properly at that moment.

Instead of answering, Roan merely closed his eyes and nodded.

Haltingly, Arie drew the cold night air into her lungs, preparing herself.

Then she loosed her magic.

A delicate strand of power flowed from her and into Roan, delving it into his magic. Arie closed her eyes and let herself slip away with the magic. A brilliant blue ball of fire was painted on the back of her eyelids. As she watched, the purple strand of her power twisted nimbly and gracefully around it. Through her power, she was looking into the very centre of him, into his soul.

She saw strength of character in abundance, enormous dignity, and a little pride. She _felt_ the magnetic pull of the strong leadership that she had not yet bore witness to. But most of all, there was the undeniable fire. The intent, the need, to help, to heal, and to improve the world he lived in. Roan harboured no malice.

Shaken, Arie gentle pulled her magic from Roan. Why had he let her do that? To let another search your soul was an act reserved for only the most trusted of old friends, not  
strangers.

"As I said, we can go nowhere without trust." She jumped at the sound of Roan's voice; she had been so absorbed in her speculations, but when she turned to answer, she found that he was already gone. Wordlessly, she treaded after him to gather the firewood for which they had come into the forest for in the first place.

When Arie and Roan returned to the fire some minutes later, Arie quietly checked Herof, ensuring that he would sleep through the night. As she did so, Roan started a small fire. There was an atmosphere of teamwork between them that had not existed before. They weren't friends, exactly, but they worked together easily.

Pulling some bread and dried fruit from her pack, Arie offered some to Roan. Accepting, he sat down by the fire, and Arie followed. Neither of them spoke, but the silence was not awkward.

As comfortable as she was in silence, something was pestering Arie. "You'll stay with us until we get to Corus then?"

"I'm on my way there too." He smiled slightly. "We might as well stick together."

Relief washed over Arie, although she was not sure why she felt so.

"I'll take first watch then." Said Roan.

Grateful, Arie nodded, laying out her bedroll. With the fire flickering over her, she settled down to sleep, but her mind was elsewhere. Who was this man? Why did she feel such an attraction to him when she hardly knew him? Why was he so eager to help her? As she drifted off to sleep, Arie realized that even without her magic, she would instinctively trusted Roan. And that scared her.


End file.
